Hinata the super saiyan
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Hinata is the Heir of the Hyuga clan, but is not Hiashi's child. Instead Hiashi foind Hinata in the forest with a long tail, what is she. Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**HINATA THE SUPER SAYIAN**

_IN THE TELEVISION SHOW DRAGON BALL Z KAI, WE ALL KNOW BARDOCK TO BE GOKU'S FATHER. WE ALSO KNOW THAT HE WAS DEFEATED BY FREIZA, BUT IN THIS STORY THERE'S A LITTLE TWIST. PLANET VEGETA WASN'T DESTROYED, AND FREIZA WAS KILLED. BUT GOKU HAD A SISTER, AND SHE WAS SENT TO THE PLANET EARTH. AFTER BARDOCK'S RECOVERY, HE FINDS OUT HIS DAUGHTER IS SENT OUT TO EARTH. OUTRAGED, BARDOCK TRIES TO GO TO PLANET EARTH TO GET HIS CHILD, BUT ALL THE SHIPS WERE DESTROYED AND IT WOULD THAT TEN YEARS TO FIX. WILL BARDOCK FIND HIS CHILD, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE LITTLE SAYIAN ON PLANET EARTH__?_

_THE DEATH OF FREIZA-DO NOT COPYRIGHT_

_The stars in the sky and the planets were in peace, a beautiful balance of stars and planets. The beautiful planets were slowly rotating around the galaxies that they all shared, like the Milky Way Galaxy and the planet called Earth. The Milky Way was a spiral galaxy made of millions and millions of stars, in the Milky Way there was a planet, the only planet able to give life, the planet Earth. Earth was the three planet from the sun, a lovely planet with green grasslands and wide blue oceans, this was the only planet in the whole Milky Way galaxy capable of giving life. Earth was a planet with lovely lands, animals and humans, but this day, December 27, Earth was going to get an unexpected visitor._

_DEEP IN THE FABRICS OF SPACE AND TIME _

_Light years from Earth lived a planet called Planet Vegeta, Home of the Sayians, the universe's strongest warriors. Planet Vegeta was a giant planet that was colored red, yellow, and green. The Sayians are the strongest fighters that ever lived; these warriors are born to battle. But the Sayians are the most dangerous because the furry monkey like tails, the tails are their weak points, but when under the light of a full moon, the tails make the Sayians turn into a great ape, their power increases 20x. On Planet Vegeta, the city was busy fighting the threats above the ground, their strongest low class warrior, Bardock had just arrived. A spaceship that looked like a baseball, shoot to the planet below and landed on a platform. The ship opened and a tall man, with black hair, green and black armor, and black pants and shoes, with a green and white device on his face over his left eye, and a long brown tail stepped out of the ship looking around. Bardock looked at the sky and saw the other Sayians fighting in the skies, "Freiza, he's trying to kill us all, Kakarot and Zarash are still babies, I can't let them get hurt." Bardock said to himself running to the Nursery to see his children. Bardock stopped at a large window in the wall, looking in he saw two babies. One was a boy that had black hair like his, and a small brown tail, crying his lung out, "Kakarot, I will not let this happen, please wait for me." Bardock said to Kakarot, Bardock then looked to the right and saw a little baby girl with purple short hair, and a small lavender tail, "Zarash, I am going get your mother to get you and your brother I will join you later, wait for daddy." Bardock said to Zarash. Bardock ran to the right and flew to battle, but as so as he left, a doctor came and took Zarash to the examiner room, "Here's Zarash, she is going to planet earth." The doctor said. Bardock flew to the skies and flew directly to the spaceship in the skies. Bardock stopped at the front of the spaceship. "Freiza, come out now!" Bardock demanded, the monster known as Freiza came from his ship and looked at Bardock, who was just floating in space. Bardock looked at Freiza and balled up his fist, "I have waited for this for a long time; I will avenge all the Sayians that you killed!" Bardock yelled to Freiza, Bardock charged his power and held his right hand and formed a blue swirl, Freiza pointed his finger, "I will destroy this whole world, say hi to all those stupid Sayians!" Freiza yelled. The two warriors charged there power, Bardock not knowing what was happening below. Inside the Lab, the doctors place Zarash inside Bardock's ship, "Zarash will be sent to planet Earth, push the button!" One doctors said to the others. The spaceship shoots flying into the air. Bardock and Freiza were still charging up, until they felt a tiny power level, Bardock looked at the spaceship leaving the planet, Freiza looked and powered down, and Bardock fired the shot and it got Freiza in the face, "NOOOOOOO!" Freiza yelled as he died. Bardock chased the spaceship and made it to the front to see his daughter sleeping in the ship, "NO, ZARASH! Not my child." Bardock yelled trying to stop the spaceship. But it was too late; the ship went into hyper speed and was out of Bardock's reach. Bardock looked into space his child was gone to who knows where, "NOOOOOOOO, MY DAUGHTER!" Bardock yelled. Bardock flew back to planet Vegeta, and ran to the Nursery, the doctors were just programming the directions to Earth from the spaceship's computer. Bardock ran in the room and yelled to the doctors, "Stop, you have to return Zarash back here!", "Sorry Bardock but it's too late, and the ship has already been programmed to land on earth. Bardock grabbed the doctor by the collar of his jacket, "Then get another ship and send me to Earth, I need to get Zarash back!" Bardock demanded, "Sorry Bardock, but all the ships have been destroyed and it will that 10 years to fix them!" the doctor said. Bardock went crazy started to throw things around, "Ten years, what about Zarash she could be in trouble!" Bardock yelled, "Sorry Bardock, but there's nothing else we can do but wait." The doctor said. Bardock ran to the Nursery window to see his son, "Kakarot, I'm sorry, your sister is gone to another planet, but don't worry I'll get her back." Bardock said walking to the open platform outside. Bardock looked to the skies and saw the trail that was left behind from the spaceship that had his child in it, Bardock had tears in his eyes and shouted to the skies, "Zarash, I will find you and bring you home, just remember me, I am Bardock and I am your father!" Bardock yelled to the sky, hoping his child heard him._

_MEANWHILE ON PLANET EARTH_

_A little baby girl with a long lavender tail, cried in the middle of the forest and before long a man with brown hair and lavender eyes came walking by and saw the baby. Slowly walking to the baby, the man picked up the baby, and the baby stopped crying. "Hello there, what are you doing here?" the man asked, little baby looked at him with dark black eyes, her tail uncurled. The man looked at the little girl's tail, "Oh my, you have a tail! Well we can't leave you out here can we, I will take you home with me. Let's see, what should I call you, I think I will call you Hinata, yes Hinata Hyuga. I am Hiashi Hyuga, but you can call me father." Hiashi said, and Hinata started to laugh. The legend of the lost Sayian begins._

_THE LIFE OF HINATA HYUGA_

_HYUGA COMPOUND-EIGHT YEARS LATER-7:30AM-HINATA'S POINT OF VIEW_

_I jumped out of my lavender sheet king sized bed and did three flips in the air, landing on my feet. I looked around my room with lavender eyes, unwrapping my long lavender tail from around my waist. I walked over to the corner of my room, where I keep my training weights, grabbed two ten pounded weights with my hands and one ten pounded weight with my tail. I started to used the weights as my daily morning training, until I heard my mother call me down stairs, "Hinata Hyuga, come down it's time for breakfast." She said, putting the weights back I called back to her, "Coming mother." I said. I ran downstairs and ran to the dining room; my mother, father, and little sister were sitting at the table, "Morning everyone!" I greeted my family, Hanabi, my little sister got up and gave me a hug, and before I knew it she grabbed my tail. I looked at Hanabi with a normal look, "Hanabi, I told you I hate when you do that" I said, "You used to break down every time I grabbed you tail." Hanabi said. I took my tail from Hanabi, and ate my breakfast. "Hinata, how did you sleep, and how did manage to ignore Hanabi grabbing your tail?" my father asked, "I numbed my tail by biting it until I felt nothing, and I slept pretty well." I answered swallowing my breakfast. I finished breakfast and ran outside, "Up, up, and away!" I yelled as I flew into the air. Hanabi looked at me as I went flying, she yelled to me, "Hinata, how come you can fly and I can't?" she asked. Stopping in mid-air, I looked at Hanabi and yelled, "I don't know, mother told me I was born like this." I said coming back down to the ground. Hanabi looked at my tail for a while and said, "My teacher told me of a planet called Vegeta, and there was a type of aliens called Sayians." Hanabi said to me, I looked at my little sister and itched my head with my tail, "Planet Vegeta and Sayians, where have I heard that before?" I asked myself. Hanabi looked at me and said, "Planet Vegeta is the home of all Sayians and the Sayians are very dangerous. They have powers unlike anything on our planet and the thing that gets me is that they have monkey-like tails just like yours and they can fly too." Hanabi explained. I looked at my tail and wrapped it around my body, "Hanabi, yes I can fly and yes I have a tail, so what are you getting at?" I asked my sister, she looked up, down and all round, until "Are you a Sayian?!" Hanabi yelled/asked. I looked at her wide eyed and bursted out laughing, "Hanabi, no I'm not a Sayian. I am Hinata Hyuga, and I am your sister." I said to Hanabi. Hanabi and I walked back to the house for dinner, but I felt a shiver go down my spine. Something was coming and I knew it wasn't good. _

_SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THE FABICS OF SPACE_

_A spaceship just like the one Hinata came to Earth in, zoomed through the galaxies. Inside an unknown man was talking to someone from his home world. Bardock, from eight years ago was on the screen talking to the man, "Remember Raditz, Zarash may not remember her own name try to refresh her memory. Oh and son, don't kill her." Bardock said, the man called Raditz laughed and logged out of the phone, "Yes father, I won't kill my little sister." the man called Raditz said to Bardock. The ship zoomed through space and came into the Milky Way Galaxy. Raditz looked at the planet below and a smile came across his face, "So this is the planet Earth, Zarash is here and once I find her, this planet will burn." He said. _

_A BROTHER AND SISTER CONFLICT_

_Hinata was asleep in her room, dreaming about the world of Sayians, however her dream became a nightmare!_

_HINATA'S DREAM~HINATA'S POINT OF VIEW_

_I was standing in the middle of a burning village, destroyed village, my village! Screams were everywhere, the people were dying. I looked to the sky and saw a man with a long monkey tail like mine shooting what looked to be Energy Blasts from his hands. I flew up to the sky and yelled to the man, "Hey, what are you doing to my home?!" I demanded to know; the man looked at me and smiled, "Ten years, ten years I have waited for this moment." He said as he pushed a button on the device on his face, the device started to beep, "20,000 what a amazing power level, I have to say you are close to becoming a Super Sayian, Zarash." The man said. I looked at him and said, "My name is Hinata Hyuga and I'm not a Sayian, I'm human and who is Zarash?" I asked, the man started to laugh, "You are Zarash and you are a Sayian, I should know because I am your father, Bardock!" Bardock said. I looked at Bardock wide-eyed, this man was a Sayian and what's worse he claimed to be my father, I didn't know what to say. Bardock flew lower to me and smiled, "Zarash, I know you are shocked, but you are not of this world." Bardock said. I charged my chakra and blasted him with a blast of my own, he deflected it and smiled, "Look at you, you have the heart of a Sayian, I'm proud of you. Now let's go home, my little Sayian." Bardock told me. I looked to the sky and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted._

_HINATA'S ROOM-NORMAL POINT OF VIEW_

_Hinata woke in a cold sweat, she was in her room in the Hyuga Mansion, the village was quiet and there were no fires. Hinata walked to the window and saw a shooting star, Hinata bowed her head and made a wish, "Please, someone tell me who I am and where do I belong?" Hinata said. Unknown to Hinata the star she wished on was no star, but Raditz's ship!_

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Hinata and Hanabi were training in the field, Hinata was thinking about the dream she had. Hanabi threw a punch and Hinata dodged it, sweeping Hanabi off her feet. Hanabi feel the ground and Hinata started to laugh, "Sorry Hanabi, but you had it coming." Hinata said to her little sister. Hanabi got up from the ground and dusted herself off, "Hinata you cheated, you said you won't use your tail." Hanabi complained to Hinata, "I didn't use my tail and even if I did, you wouldn't be able to move." Hinata said helping Hanabi up. Hinata turned her back and Hanabi tried to stab Hinata in the back with a dragger, Hinata stepped to the side and sweeped Hanabi off her feet. "You can't sneak up on me little sister, I have a very great sense of hearing," Hinata said. Hanabi looked in defeat and started to laugh and Hinata joined her little sister in laughing._

_ELSEWHERE IN THE FIELD_

_A farmer was working in the fields where he saw something fall from the sky and landed near the mountains. The farmer ran to the mountains and saw a large crater in the ground covered with smoke, grabbing his shootgun the farmer jumped down the hole and fell on his butt. The farmer looked at the strange object that had flew from the sky, and was afraid but wasn't going to show it. The strange object was a spaceship of some kind, before anything else could happen, the spaceship opened. The farmer got back and got his gun ready, a strange man with brown armor and long rockstar hair, and the thing that shocked the farmer was that the man had a brown monkey tail just like Hinata. The man looked at the farmer and asked "Where is Zarash?" the man asked, "I don't know any Zarash, but I can see you have a tail like Laby Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan." The farmer said. The man walked up to the farmer grabbed him by the collar of the farmer's shirt, "Where can I find this Hinata Hyuga?" the man demanded to know, the farmer pointed southwest and said, "The Hyuga Clan is 4 hours from here in the Hidden Leaf Village, I think Hinata is there." The farmer said. The man dropped the farmer and flew to the village, "ZARASH I"M COMING FOR YOU, HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" the man yelled. Dissappering into the sky line, the man shoot for the village._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_HEY GUYS, I'M THINK OF A NEW STORY. BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD MAKE HINATA THE DAUGHTER OF THE KYUUBI AND A HUMAN, OR THE KYUUBI AND THE TEN TAILED WOLF._

_VOTE PLEASE!_

_KYUUBI AND A HUMAN:_

_KYUUBI AND THE TEN TAILED WOLF:_

_WECOME BACK TO THE STORY_

_Hinata and Hanabi was training in the Hyuga Compound and Hiashi came to the sight, "Hinata and Hanabi, how are you two?" Hiashi smiled at his children, Hinata and Hanabi looked at the man and bowed, "We're doing fine father, but Hinata keeps cheating when we spar." Hanabi complaned, Hinata looked at her sister and used her tail to knock Hanabi off her feet, "That is cheating, I don't cheat I just like to use my tail from time to time."Hinata said to her little sister. Hinata looked at the skies and heard something, "ZARASH, I HAVE FOUND YOU!", saw something coming down, it was a energy blast! Hinata grabbed Hanabi and threw her over to Hiashi and ran behind the trees, just in time because the blast would have evaporated them. Once the smoke cleared, Hinata looked to Hanabi and Hiashi were safe and Hanabi ran over to Hinata and gave her a big hug, "Hinata, what happened?" Hanabi asked, "I don't know, who threw that blast?" Hinata asked, "That would be me." someone said. Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi looked to the sky and saw the man with rock star hair and a brown monkey like tail, just like Hinata's. Hinata looked at the man and gasped, "This guy, he has a tail just like me and his hair I think I've seen it somewhere" Hinata said to herself. The man came down and landed on his feet looking at Hinata, then pushing the device on his face. The device started to beep and the man smiled, "200,000, nice power level, not that I didn't expect that from you, Zarash." the man said. Hinata looked at the man as if he was crazy, "You must have me mistaken for someone else, my name is Hinata Hyuga, not this Zarash you speak of." Hinata said. The man looked at Hinata and scowled, "Father was right, you did lose your memory. I guess I have no choice but to refresh it." the man said. The man flew past Hinata and grabbed Hanabi, he flew in the air and looked at Hinata, Hinata yelled up to him, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Hinata demanded. "If you want to see your sister alive, come to the field in one hour. If you do, I will give her back to you, If not I will kill her and sent you her head." the man flew off with Hanabi, "HINATAAAAAAAA, HELP MEEEEEEEE!" Hanabi yelled to Hinata. Hinata was about to fly after them, when Hiashi grabbed her hand, "Hinata no, you'll get yourself killed!" Hiashi shouted, Hinata looked at her father with a stunted face, Did he not care for Hanabi? "Father, I have to go after them, I can't leave Hanabi at the mercy of that monster!" Hinata yelled back to Hiashi, Hiashi slapped Hinata across the face and told her to listen. Hinata looked at her father and listen to what he had to say, "Father I think that crazy idea just might work" Hinata said with a smile. Hiashi looked at his watch and saw they had only twenty minutes left. Hinata flew off to the field and hoped that Hanabi was alive._

_AT THE FIELD WHERE THE MAN TOOK HANABI_

_Hanabi was in the spaceship resting in the crater, praying Hinata would come to save her. "Well, Zarash should be here in a few moments, don't worried I won't kill you. I'm just here for Zarash." the man said, "Why are you after Hinata, she never did anything to you! So, why are you after my sister?!  
Hanabi demanded to know from inside the spaceship, the man looked into the spaceship and frowned at Hanabi, this scared her. "Your sister is mine, just know that little brat." the man said to the scared little girl. Ten minutes later, the man's device started to beep, and he smiled, "I knew you would come, Zarash." The man said flying from the crater to the grassy ground. Hinata flew down to the ground and came face-to-face with the man that kidnapped her sister. _

_Hinata stood there and looked at the man with long rock star hair, she was so angry at the man for hurting her sister. Hinata unwrapped her long tail and sat it to the side of her body until it touched the ground, the man looked at her tail and smiled, "Zarash, it has been ten years ever since you were last seen, but I can see your power level and I have to say that you are one step closer to becoming a super saiyan, or is has that already happened?" the man asked. Hinata looked at the man and smirked, "If you want to see my power, unhand my sister and prepare to fight!" Hinata said. The man smiled and looked at the crater to his left, "Your sister is in my space ship, if you want her back just go get her." the man said. Hinata rewrapped her tail and walked pasted the man and down into the crater, Hinata stood in front of the space ship and looked inside of it. Hinata saw Hanabi crying in the space ship and knocked on the red circle glass, Hanabi looked at Hinata and crawled over to the window, a smile came to Hanabi's face, "Hinata, you came for me! I knew you would come!" Hanabi said, "Hanabi, I'm going to get you out of here, stand back!" Hinata said. Hanabi crawled to the back of the ship and Hinata shoot the ship with a energy blast. Once the smoke cleared, the front door of the ship was destroyed, Hanabi crawled out of the ship and hugged Hinata not wanting to let her go. Hanabi looked into Hinata's eyes, "Hinata, please let's go home I don't want to stay here anymore!" Hanabi said, "Ok, let's go home." Hinata said. Hinata grabbed Hanabi and flew up in the air, Hanabi looked at Hinata and put her face in Hinata's shirt. Before Hinata and Hanabi could leave, the man threw a energy blast at them, missing them. Hinata looked at the man and yelled , "What was that for?!" Hinata yelled, "We need to talk, I would like you to stay for awhile." the man said._

_Hinata flew back down to the ground and growled, "What do you want now, I have my sister and I'm going back home!" Hinata yelled, "Yes, you are going back home, back home to Planet Vegeta." The man said. Hinata sat Hanabi down and looked at her, "Hanabi, go behind the rocks and stay there until I tell you to come out." Hinata ordered her sister, Hanabi looked at Hinata with a shocked face, "Hinata, why can't we just go home?" Hanabi asked, "Because, this guy really wants to talk and I don't think that he will let us go that easy." Hinata said smiling. Hanabi ran behind a large boulder, leaving Hinata and the man alone. _

_THE SHOCKING TRUTH_

_Hinata took a deep breath and looked at the man, "Alright, who are you and what do you want with me? I know you know me somehow so tell me what you want from me?" Hinata asked, The man closed his eyes and laughed, "Let's start from the top."-he opens his eyes-"Truth is, you're not part of this world Zarash." the man said. Hinata eyes grew large as she listened to the man, "You were born on Planet Vegeta, Home of the Saiyans, the most powerful warriors in the universe. You are one of us." the man said, Hinata gasped and so did Hanabi, "And as for your other question, My name's Raditz, I'm your brother." Raditz said. Hinata was outdone, she had an older brother. Hinata was angry and she wasn't going to believe a word he said to her, Hanabi on the other hand had questions, "But if Hinata is an alien like you say, why is she on Earth?" Hanabi asked. Raditz started to laugh, then looked at Hanabi," That's easy to understand, Zarash was given a mission not long after she was born: To destroy every living being on the planet." Raditz said, "WHAT!" Hinata asked wide-eyed. "We saiyans may be a pround race, but we're also business men. We search the universe for planets with inhabitive lifeforms, then use our skills to destroy the forms of life, once that's done the planet is sold to whatever alien race that's willing to pay the price. For planets with high power levels, adult saiyans are sent in to subdice the territory. But to planets like this one, who's lifeforms are patitic and weak, we sent our infants." Raditz said then looking back at Hinata. "This is how you came to be here, Zarash. Even by yourself, a year or two was enough to get rid of these human pests, you could have done it easier if you hadn't lost you memory." Raditz said. Hinata looked at him, Raditz looked at the sky and folded his arm, "Also, judging by the massive size of the moon here."._

_Hinata got in to fighting stance, "Hey, what are you talking about, what does the moon have to do with anything?" Hinata asked. Raditz yelled at Hinata, "Don't play dumb, you must know you lived on this planet your whole life, the full moon is key to inlocking a saiyan's true power.", "Maybe I am dumb because you still aren't making any sence." Hinata said. Raditz looked at Hanabi and asked, "Little brat, Has Zarash ever made a transformation on the light of the full moon?!" he asked, Hanabi didn't answer but Hinata has. "That's enough! Even if it's true that I'm some type of alien from another planet or even that you really are my older brother, it doesn't matter because if anyone would do the awful things you say is no brother of mine! My name is Hinata Hyuga and this is my home and you're not welcome here!" Hinata yelled._

_Raditz laughed and got into battle mode, "Alright, then I'll just force you!" Raditz said._

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. the fight of a lifetime

**HINATA THE SUPER SAYIAN**

_IN THE TELEVISION SHOW DRAGON BALL Z KAI, WE ALL KNOW BARDOCK TO BE GOKU'S FATHER. WE ALSO KNOW THAT HE WAS DEFEATED BY FREIZA, BUT IN THIS STORY THERE'S A LITTLE TWIST. PLANET VEGETA WASN'T DESTROYED, AND FREIZA WAS KILLED. BUT GOKU HAD A SISTER, AND SHE WAS SENT TO THE PLANET EARTH. AFTER BARDOCK'S RECOVERY, HE FINDS OUT HIS DAUGHTER IS SENT OUT TO EARTH. OUTRAGED, BARDOCK TRIES TO GO TO PLANET EARTH TO GET HIS CHILD, BUT ALL THE SHIPS WERE DESTROYED AND IT WOULD THAT TEN YEARS TO FIX. WILL BARDOCK FIND HIS CHILD, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE LITTLE SAYIAN ON PLANET EARTH_

_THE FIGHT OF A LIFETIME_

_Hinata saw Raditz get into fighting stance and did the same, "I'm warning you, leave this planet and never return!" Hinata said, "Not unless you come with me." Raditz yelled back. Hinata was angry and loved to fight, so she was gamed for a battle. Hanabi watched as the warriors stood there and looked at each other, until a rock fell and they dissappeared. Hinata and Raditz were in the air exchanging punches and kicks, so fast you couldn't see who was hitting who. Hinata landed a punch in Raditz's stomach and a kick in his face, Raditz managed to scar Hinata's face with a blow. Hinata flew back and breathed heavily looking back at Raditz, "I see you can fight, But can you defeat this?!" Hinata yelled. Hinata summoned all the power she could master and white power surrounded her body, her tail was spiking and her hair was moving freely in the air. Hinata was yelling to the top of her lungs and the wind around her picked up faster and faster until...BOOM. A blinding light shined from Hinata's body consuming both Raditz and Hanabi. Once the light died down, Raditz and Hanabi removed their hands fromm their eyes and gasped at Hinata's new look._

_Hinata stood there floating in the air with white spiked like hair, her tail was pure white and her power was white as well. Hinata looked at Hanabi who was scared at her sister's transformation, "Hinata? Is that really you?" Hanabi asked, "Yeah, I just mastered a new transformation." Hinata said. Raditz started to laugh at Hinata, "I have to say Zarash, you are a true saiyan!" Raditz said to her. Hinata dissapeared with great speed and knocked Raditz all ways, Hanabi was amazed until a hand touched her shoulder. "AHHH, STAY BACK!" Hanabi demanded, "Hanabi, it's me, Hiashi." Hiashi said. Hanabi jumoed in her father's arms and wanted to leave but couldn't leave Hinata there, "Dad we have to help Hinata."Hanabi said to him, "Don't worry She knows what to do." Hiashi said._

_Hinata and Raditz were still fighting in the skies and were giving it their all, Hinata used her tail to wrap Raditz across the face and Raditz grabbed her tail, but it didn't affect her. Hinata punched Raditz and knocked him down, Hinata then got in a stance (Kinda like Goku's Kamehamaha) her hand glow white and the energy was grand, "THIS IS FOR MY SISTER, HYUGA STYLE: WHITE DRAGON BLAST!" Hinata yelled. Then Hinata blasted Raditz with it and Raditz dissapeared. Hinata though he was dead and powered down, she flew back to the ground and land on her feet, she then walked over to Hanabi who hugged her tight. "Hinata, you're okay!" Hanabi said, "Yes Hanabi, I told you I would win." Hinata said. Hinata then flew to the spaceship and destroyed it, Hinata got Hanabi on her back and flew away, Hiashi had to walk back home. Little did they know, Raditz was alive and was going to bring friends! "Zarash, I will not lose you!" He said flying all the way home._


	3. The sayian's true power and past

**HINATA THE SUPER SAYIAN**

_IN THE TELEVISION SHOW DRAGON BALL Z KAI, WE ALL KNOW BARDOCK TO BE GOKU'S FATHER. WE ALSO KNOW THAT HE WAS DEFEATED BY FREIZA, BUT IN THIS STORY THERE'S A LITTLE TWIST. PLANET VEGETA WASN'T DESTROYED, AND FREIZA WAS KILLED. BUT GOKU HAD A SISTER, AND SHE WAS SENT TO THE PLANET EARTH. AFTER BARDOCK'S RECOVERY, HE FINDS OUT HIS DAUGHTER IS SENT OUT TO EARTH. OUTRAGED, BARDOCK TRIES TO GO TO PLANET EARTH TO GET HIS CHILD, BUT ALL THE SHIPS WERE DESTROYED AND IT WOULD THAT TEN YEARS TO FIX. WILL BARDOCK FIND HIS CHILD, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE LITTLE SAYIAN ON PLANET EARTH_

**_THE SAYIAN'S TRUE POWER AND PAST_**

_Hinata flew back to the Mansion with Hanabi and Hiashi walked back, Hanabi looked at her sister with worry and concern, "Hinata, why are you so quiet?" Hanabi asked her sister, Hinata looked to the skies and flew off without a word. _

_Hanabi chased after Hinata but was unable to catch up, "Hinata, wait come back!" Hanabi begged, but Hinata was out of her line of hearing._

_Hiashi walked over to Hanabi and put his hand on her shoulder and looked at the trail of dust left behind by Hinata, "Hanabi, Hinata is just angry, I think we should leave her alone for now." Hiashi said, "Father, is Hinata truly my sister or is she Zarash of the Sayian Race?" Hanabi asked. Hiashi looked to the ground and back at his child, "Hanabi, it's time I told you something." Hiashi said._

_MILES AWAY FROM THE MANSION_

_Hinata was flying to the field where she and Raditz had their battle and Hinata looked at the ground and suddenly and these random thoughts can to her mind._

_A man with a 'X' shaped scar on his face and a red scarf around his head._

_A ship the same as Raditz's but with the smell of blood._

_Being shoot into space._

_A battle with the man and a monster._

_The man flying to the front of the ship crying._

_Landing somewhere._

_Hiashi coming to see her._

_Hinata shock her head and flew back at the mansion._

_"Stupid battle, has my mind thinking crazy things again." Hinata thought_

_Hinata walked to the mansion's front door and walked to the front room only to see her father and sister._

_"Father, what is going on here?" Hinata asked._

_Hanabi rose to her feet and punched Hinata in the stomach, which had no effect on her. "I knew you weren't my sister, you're just a monster!" Hanabi said to Hinata, which hurted her feelings._

_"Hanabi, what are you talking about? I am your sister." Hinata said to Hanabi. Hanabi slapped Hinata across the face and her handprint was on Hinata face._

_"Hanabi, I think you should calm down with all these hard comments to your sister." Hiashi said._

_"Father is not your real father and I'm not you real sister! You're from Planet Vegeta and that man was your real brother, go back to all those monsters!" Hanabi said_

_Hinata backed away and started to cry, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata yelled._

_Hinata jerked awake, she was in her room and was in her bed with a cold sweat._

_"It was just a dream, oh thank god." Hinata said to herself._

_Hinata walked out of the house without breakfast, she was too angry to have a bite to eat. Without a word not even a note, she flew off into the morning,  
"I need to get away from here for a while, I'll go to the mountains where I used to train my days away." Hinata said flying away._

_Hinata flew to some mountains where her father took her to train years ago, it was around the same time Hinata first thouht about what Hanabi said to her and what that man said._

_'You were born on Planet Vegeta, Home of the Sayian Race, The most power warrior in the universe. You are one of us.'_

_'My teacher told me something about Planet Vegeta.'_

_'Planet Vegeta, where have I heard that before?'_

_Hinata shook her head and started to train her tail off, until night fall the night of the full moon!_

_Hyuga Masion_

_"Dad, I can't find Hinata anywhere!" Hanabi cried, her sister was lost and the full moon was out._

_"Hanabi, can you think of anywhere Hinata would go?!" Hiashi yelled._

_Hanabi thought and thought, until..._

_"THE MOUNTAINS, THE TRAINING GROUNDS AT THE MOUNTAINS!" Hanabi yelled._

_"Oh No, the full moon is out we have to get Hinata here fast." Hiashi said, leaving the manision with Hanabi._

_Back at the Mountain Training Grounds_

_Hinata was tired and was about to fly back to the Hyuga Mansion, but stopped to look at the moon._

_"The Full Moon?" Hinata asked Herself, then Raditz's words came to her mind._

_'You must know, you lived on this planet your entire life. The full moon is key to unlocking a sayain's true power.'_

_Hinata stared at the moon and felt a surge of power go through her, her eyes turned pale white, whiter than normal, and then turned bloody red._

_Her body was pumping with her heart and the power grew faster, so did her heart beat. Her teeth grew into fangs and her nails into claws, her tail was wiggling to the beat of her heart._

_Suddenly..._

_Hinata's clothes ripped and she let out a mighty roar! She grow to great hights and her hair grew over her body and gave her fur. Her face grew a monkey snout and her eyes became red as blood._

_She became a Great Ape!_

_Hiashi and Hanabi heard the roar and knew it was too late. "Hinata has transformed, we have to hurry!" Hiashi said to Hanabi._

_Hinata was pounding on her chest and shooting energy blasts out of her mouth, her target. The Hyuga Clan!_


End file.
